I still love you
by secret354
Summary: After an accident Mimi and Izzy's lives are changed. Can they reunite or is thier future over? Koumi. R&R.
1. I still love you

*Disclaimer I don't own digimon. I doubt you didn't know that before.

I Still Love You

She was driving full speed down the highway. The rain was pouring down at full speed and she was crying hysterically. She was never to be in the position of driving. It was all because of the fight her and Izzy had been in. She was young but she loved him so much. The fight broke them up though. They had said stuff to each other they had never meant.

The fight started when a rumor had started at school that Mimi had been cheating on Izzy with Matt. Of course she hadn't but Izzy over reacted. He dumped her and told her he never wanted to see her again. Her heart was shattered into a million pieces. She begged Izzy to listen to her to understand that she had not been cheating with him. One of the schools cheerleaders had started the rumor because Mimi had won homecoming queen instead of her. But none of that matter to Mimi now. All she wanted was for Izzy to hold her in his arms again and tell her everything was going to be okay.

The thought of her and Izzy made her heart ache. She droves faster trying to forget it. The roads were slippery and it was getting dark. The rain had gotten heavier and she was starting to loose control of the car. She saw headlights in front of her but it was too late. She swerved the car and smashed into a tree on the side of the road. The last thing she thought of was Izzy's smile before she was knocked uncouncious.

"Izzy talk to me please" Joe pleaded his friend. "I really think you should think about this whole thing I mean to you honestly think Mimi would cheat on you. Dude she loves you." "Ya thats what Mimi said. Then I find out that she cared about Matt more." "But she doesn't Izzy! She adores you. Matt said so himself. He would never do that to you Izzy. No one besides you believes that Mimi actually cheated."

Izzy stared up at his friend doubtfully. "I don't know what to believe." "Listen Izzy we know not everyone loved Mimi especially that cheerleader who lost to her at homecoming. Mimi's very pretty and a lot of girls were jealous of her and would have hurt her like this in a heartbeat." Izzy knew this was true but he was still hurt and afraid.

"911 whats your emergency?"

"Hi I was driving down the Obidia highway when I saw an accident. My name is Sora Takenouchi. I can indentify the driver Mimi Tachikawa."

"We're on our way"

Hang on Mimi Sora thought. And she called Tai.

Tai went running over to Izzy's house at full speed. He practically knocked the door down on his way in. "Tai" Izzy said in disbelief. Tai stood there panting. "Mimi….car…tree…..she's been in ancident…..serious condition .Izzy's face went deathly pale. "No" he whispered. Joe grabbed their coats. "Come on I'll drive us down there." Izzy couldn't move so Tai had to push him out the door and into the car.

They ran into the hospital only to see Sora. She ran into Tai's arms and cried. "Sora" Izzy whimpered. "How is she?" Sora looked up. "She's stable for now. They rushed her into emergency surgery." Izzy knelt down and cried. He was never one to cry but Mimi's life was in danger and he didn't know what else to do. Tai and Joe hugged him

Two hours past and the doctor came out. "Hello I'm doctor Mark Leo I'm Mimi Tachikawa's doctor." Izzy jumped up "How is she doctor, can I see her?" "She's stable and you can see her but there's something you should know….."

But Izzy wasn't listening he ran through the hall looking into each room until he found Mimi. "Mimi, oh Mimi I'm sorry I broke up with you I just……" She cut him off. "Not to be rude sir but who are you?" Izzy's face went pale again and the doctor walked in. "I'm sorry but it seem's she has lost her memory."

A/N- so this is the first chapter of I Still love you. I'd appreciate reviews. I'm a huge koumi fan so this will probably be my favorite couple to write about.


	2. I'm not giving up on you

*Disclaimer I don't own digimon please don't sue me

I'm not giving up on you

"Mimi" Izzy whispered. "You don't remember me." Mimi looked at him but nothing came to here "I must be Mimi. Right?" Izzy felt sick. "Yes your Mimi." He said within a whisper. Dr. Leo walked over to check her vitals. He looked up at Mimi. "Hello, Mimi I'm Dr. Leo. You were in a car accident and it seems you've bumped your head and lost your memory. It most likely is temporary based on the results I've received from your tests."

Izzy looked up with hopeful eyes. "How long will it take for her to remember again?" "Remembering isn't always based on time, showing Mimi her life could be helpful. Try to make her see what she had and hopefully in time she will remember her life." "When can I take her home?" Izzy asked. The Doctor looked at him. Besides a couple bruises the head trauma was the only thing that seriously affected her. You make take her home this afternoon."(A/N I just wanted to get out of the hospital scene I know she would have had to stay longer)

After Izzy, Sora, and Tai checked Mimi out they took her home. Mimi had been living with Sora since her parent had died years earlier. Joe stayed behind at the hospital to look for other options for Mimi. Anything that could help her would be useful.

"Izzy? That's your name right?" Mimi asked on the ride to Sora's. "Yes, I'm Izzy and Sora and Tai are the one's up in the front." "Ok." Mimi said taking it all in." Izzy stared at her wishing he could hold her in his arm and tell her it would all be ok but he knew that would scare her off. She didn't remember everything they had together. No, he thought, deep down she knew. He just had to help her remember.

They pulled into Sora's apartment and Izzy helped Mimi out of the car. "You certainly are a gentleman" she said smiling at him. They sat down on the coach while Tai and Sora went to find old photo albums. "Izzy are you my boyfriend" Mimi asked curiously. Izzy looked down his eyes having crystal tears sitting in them. "We were until right up before the accident." "What happened? Cause not to put you on the spot but you seem to like me." Izzy smiled. "I do, but we had gotten into a fight because I had heard you cheated on my."

Mimi looked down. "Oh…I'm one of _those_ girls." Izzy looked up at her. "No, your not. It was a lie. Somebody made it up." "How do you know." "Well….I don't but since the accident I can feel it in my heart that it doesn't matter anymore. I just want to help you in any way possible." Mimi smiled. "Thank you Izzy"

Tai and Sora walked in. "We have all the photo albums that we could find Mimi. I thought we'd start with your friends…." "Where's my family?" Mimi asked. Sora looked down and Izzy took hold of Mimi's hands and looked into her eyes. "Mimi. I'm so sorry, sweetie but your parent's died in a fire years ago." Mimi's eyes filled with tears. "I have no family. I can't remember my life and I have no family to help me." Sora came over and hugged her out of an impulse. "Oh Mimi you do have a family you have us in the rest of your friends. We all love you so much. Even if you can't remember us." Tai stepped in "Ya Mimi you have a huge impact on our lives. Without you Sora would still tell me I dressed like crap." Mimi looked up "how did I affect your clothing style." Izzy laughed "You gave him, Matt, and Joe makeovers last year." Mimi looked at him now "So I like to shop I assume?" They all nodded. "The mall is your second home." Sora added.

Tai picked up one of the photo albums. "This photo album is of Christmas when you were about 11." He handed Mimi the album and all 3 of them huddled around her to share the stories behind the pictures. She picked up one of her, Sora, and a little brunette girl who couldn't have been older than nine in the picture. "Who's that little girl?" She asked Sora. Tai responded for her "That's my little sister Kari. She's a couple years younger than us." She flipped through another photo to find it of Tai under a Christmas tree and a tall blonde boy standing over it and by the looks of it was yelling. "Who's the blonde and care to enlighten me on the incident." They three laughed.

"That would be Matt" Tai answered. "Tai felt the need to put the star on the top of the tree." Sora continued. "Matt, the blonde, is taller than Tai and felt it would be better if he did it. He knew Tai couldn't reach the tree but Tai was determined that he was taller. Well Tai has a foot of hair on his head making him appear taller but technically he wasn't and to shorten this up he couldn't reach the tree fell and Matt yelled at him." Tai made some annoyed noises as Sora finished her story. "It sounds like we all have had some fun times." Mimi said with a slight smile. "Yup" Sora responded. Mimi flipped through the rest of the Christmas pictures from the 2003 album but nothing clicked.

Sora grabbed another album. It had no label on it so she wasn't sure what was in it. She handed Mimi the album. She opened it. The first picture was a picture of her and Izzy. It looked as though they were skating previously. "Izzy will you tell me about this picture." Izzy smiled. "We had been dating for a month and I was determined to get up the courage to kiss you. I had wanted to take it slow and I felt I was ready for our first kiss. I thought I'd make it special and take you ice skating up at a local pond. The thing was it turned out I wasn't as good of a skater as you. I tripped and fell and you fell with me. We laid there laughing hysterically over absolutely nothing. Then you turned and put your face above mine. You smiled and said something I'll never forget."

"What did I say?" asked Mimi interrupting. Izzy smiled at her "You said 'no matter how many guys I see during my life you're the only one that I will ever want to be with. Izzy Izumi you are an amazing person.' Then you kissed me right in the middle of the lake not caring that other were around. We took a picture later on that day so we'd always remember it." He looked down sadly at the last word knowing she didn't remember that day or any others that he kept close to his heart. She saw this look and felt guilty. She wanted to remember she just didn't know.

"I think we should call it a night." Mimi concluded seeing the pain in Izzy's eyes. Sora saw it too and agree with Mimi. Sora hugged Tai goodnight and he took off. Izzy stood there at the door looking at his feet. "I'll come back tomorrow Mimi, I mean if you want me to." Mimi smiled and nodded "Sure." Izzy turned and left. He walked home sadly knowing this girl did not know all he and Mimi had been through together and he couldn't do anything about it.

Mimi turned to Sora in the now almost empty room. "Thank you. You guys really are great people. I appreciate all you have done for me." Sora smiled at her "Whether you know it or not you are my family Mimi." She took Mimi to the guest bedroom that had been transformed into hers when her parents had died. Mimi was exhausted from the long day and fell into a deep sleep.

"_Ahhhh! MOM! DAD!! SOMEBODY HELP ME" Fire was beginning to surround her and she was scared to death. Smoke was covering her room. Her pink bedding was covered in black ash. "MOMMY, DADDY, IZZY!!!" The roof was caving in. She screamed. She saw a figure in the doorway running in panting. "Izzy" she whispered. He grabbed her in his arms and dragged her out of the house. He passed the fire fighters and saw them trying to get into Mimi's parents room. They weren't having any luck. Mimi saw the fear in his eyes. He carried her outside and she got a good look at the house before her. Her home. Her family was still inside in. Her boyfriend on the ground next to her coughing. "Izzy what were you thinking you could have died! Are you crazy!" "I wont let anything happen to you Mimi. You are my heart." She held him and cried as the roof to her once home collapsed before her very eyes "NO!"_

_____________________________

A/N- hoped you liked the chapter. At first I wanted this to be a one shot but all my ideas got messed up so it turned into more. Anyway this will be updated soon because I am bored to death since most people are away during the summer and I'm not. Please review and tell me what you think.

Thank you to

Koumilocconess – I'm a dire hard koumi fan as well

Mitchells-Michi-FanGirl – for this story they'll be a michi friendship going on but no romance.

For reviewing my story I really appreciate it.


	3. A memory and a shoping trip

*Disclaimer- don't own digimon. Hope your glad I told you.

A memory and a shopping trip

Mimi jumped from her bed so fast she was surprise she didn't injure herself. For once thoughts were racing through her head but only about one thing. That dream was real. She knew it, she had remember something from her past. Sora, Izzy, and Tai had mentioned that her parents had died in a fire years before but al she could think was "wow I almost died" and "izzy saved my life". She had to see him. She had to know everything that happened that night. It was a memory she had seen after all she need to know more.

She got out of bed and through on a coat. Making sure she didn't wake up Sora she went into the kitchen to find the phone book. "Izumi…Izumi….here he is ok 90 Oakland Rd. apartment building 4 number 39." She rushed out the door and ran as fast as she could. She then realized she had no idea where Oakland Rd. was or any other place for that matter.

"Mimi?" she turned around and saw a violet haired girl standing behind her. "I'm Yolie." She said. "I'm one of your good friends from a group of people. Sora told me about the accident." Mimi smiled trying to act somewhat normal to the girl. "It's nice to meet you and I'd love to get to know you…again but right now I really need to find Izzy and I have no idea where to go." Yolie smiled at the girl. "I'll take you there." They walked and Mimi realized it was pretty late. "Yolie why are you out so late." Even in the dark you could see Yolie blush. "I was on a date actually." Mimi decided not to push details since she did not know or remember anyway much about the girl. "Here we are" Yolie stopped in front of an apartment building. "Mimi how are you gonna get in without waking his parents up?" Mimi hadn't thought about this. "Oh…I don't know. I'll find a way." Yolie smiled again (Mimi realized this girl was a happy girl) and said "Ok good luck Mimi" and turned to walk away.

Mimi didn't want to wake Izzy's parents up. She wasn't sure what they were like. She walked around the back and emergency stair cases. She climbed up till she got to the level Yolie said he was on. When she reached the window to his apartment she looked in and what do you know it was Izzy's room. She slid open the window trying to be cautious then made a mental note to yell at him for keeping it unlocked.

She looked over to see the redhead sleeping in his bed. She looked around his room. Right on his nightstand there was a picture of her. She smiled to herself and walked over to him. "Izzy" she whispered in his ear. She tried a couple more times and then decided to shake him until he awoke. "Gah! Mimi! What are you doing here?" "I think I remembered something but I needed to confirm it by you." His eyes lit up. She felt a little guilty it wasn't a good memory.

After Mimi told him everything about her dream he sighed. "It's all true. That's what happened" he said quietly. "And my parents died from this fire?" Izzy stared at her with sadness and concern in his eyes. "Yes, after the roof collapsed everyone inside was killed including the firefighters. It was a horrible night." "But you saved me. How did you know to come get me?" "I got a call from Joe that night. He had lived near you at the time." "Joe?" "The blue haired dude from the hospital." "Oh" "So I got to your house as soon as I could. Joe was outside and I asked if you had gotten out. He told me that you hadn't and all I could think of was getting you out of their. I knew where your room was and I followed my gut to get you out of there." "Wow Izzy you really risked it all for me."

Izzy's eyes were filled with sadness knowing the girl he loved had no idea how much they had loved each other. Mimi looked at him. "Izzy" "Ya" "I'm sorry I don't remember much." He looked at her with loving eyes. "Don't you ever feel sorry. You can't control any of this." He hugged her and she expected it to feel awkward but it didn't it felt right.

"Thank you Izzy." He smiled at her. "Mimi no matter what happens I'll always be there for you. I think I should take you home though it's late." "Ok"

The next day Mimi sat in Sora's apartment going through the photo albums Sora had left out for her. Sora and the others were at school and felt she needed a day to get herself together. She was in no condition to go back. Sora also had soccer practice after school so she wouldn't be back for awhile. She heard a knock on the door and went to answer it.

"Oh hi Tai sorry but Sora is at soccer practice." "I know Mimi I'm actually here to see you." "Me? What for?" "Well Sora's birthday is coming up and you have always been the girl to turn to for help shopping." Mimi smiled. "So I'm a shopaholic?" "Oh ya." Mimi grabbed her coat. "We'll then let's see how I can help."

They walked over to a fancy girly story called the 'Malabu Creek'. Tai had told Mimi this had been the store she had dragged him and Izzy to last Christmas. She had told Tai what to get Sora and pointed out everything to Izzy that she would like. Oh this is adorable. Mimi ran over to a purse bigger that could fit Tai's soccer ball in it. "Mimi that thing is huge." Tai said. "Fine Tai be that way." She skipped over to the jewelry section and saw a beautiful bracelet. "Tai! I think I found something." Tai raced over. "Wow" he stated. "That's beautiful but how much is that thing." "It says all jewelry is 50% off. It's perfect." Tai smiled. "Sora will love this. Thanks Mimi." Mimi smiled that she had finally done something right. "No problem Tai."

As they left the store Mimi wondered what her friends were going to throw on her today to help her remember. They walked back to Sora's to find Izzy, Sora, blue haired Joe, the tall blonde who's name she forgot sitting there waiting for her. "Mimi!" Sora exclaimed running over to her. She looked at Tai. "Need help finding me a birthday present again?" she asked. Everyone laughed and Tai blushed. "You know I love you and all Sora I just have bad taste in things." Sora smiled. The blonde looked over. "Well at least you got Mimi out into the shopping world. That could always help her memory." "Matt there's more to Mimi's life than shopping." Joe responded.

Mimi made a mental note to remember the blondes name was Matt. "What do you have in store for me today to help my memory?" Joe got up and grabbed a tape. "We found some home videos that Kari took with her camera. We thought we'd show them to you." "Ok then let's get started."

Izzy walked over and threw a tape in the VCR. Everyone sat down and waited. The screen went on as did the video.

_They were at a park. Tai ran up behind Matt and dumped a bucket of water over his head. "HAHAHAHAHA" "TAI IM GONNA KILL YOU MY HAIR LOOKED GREAT TODAY." Sora grabbed Tai away and put her hands on her hips. "Tai can you act serious for once in your life?" "Oh Sora you love me the way I am." _

"_Tai knock it off." A young girl said behind the camera. "CAN WE EAT ALREADY?" said a mahogany spiked haired boy. "SHUT UP DAVIS!" A bunch of the group screamed. _

_They group sat down on the grass where the picnic was set up. The camera holder put the camera up on a ledge or something so it could face the whole group. Then she sat down next to a blonde boy who the 'Davis' kid was now glaring at. Mimi was sitting next to Izzy who was flirting with her._

Tai turned the video off. He could tell it wasn't helping Mimi.

She looked sad. "You guys I don't remember any of that what if I never remember." "We'll you remembered the night of the fire." Sora offered. Mimi turned furious at Izzy who looked down. "You told them?!" she asked him mad. "Mimi…" he started, but she went off.

"I cannot believe you did this to me. I confided in you because I thought that I could trust you to help me not go off and tell Sora and everyone else here." "Mimi…." "No just forget it Izzy."

She ran out the door. She just wanted to get away. She didn't know anything about those people in that room. She didn't even know who she was. She was running so fast she didn't even see where she was going. "Mimi NO!" She felt two arms wrap around her and stop her. A flicker of light passed her eyes quickly.

"_No! DADDY!" Mimi saw as her dad ran into the dinosaur digimon. Her mother ran over to him. "Oh honey you were so brave." Suddenly Togemon was lifted into the air. Thoughts were racing through Mimi's head. I need to help my family and friends! Togemon digivolve to Lilymon. _

She looked up and saw a car speed right past her. A car that would have hit her if she hadn't been stopped. She turned around with wide eyes to face Izzy. "Did you remember something?" he asked. "Have I ever been near a monster?"


	4. I'm sorry

*Disclaimer – I don't own digimon blah blah blah.

I'm sorry

Izzy stared at her with wide eyes. He knew he had to tell her about the digimon at some point but he didn't think it would be this soon. "Mimi that monster is called a digimon. And she's your digimon. Her name is Palmon. She can digivolve into Togemon and Lilymon." Mimi stared at him extremely confused. "Let's go for a walk." He said. They entered the park and Izzy told Mimi the story from the beginning. From entering the digital world to defeating Malomyostismon. Mimi stared at him in awe. "If this is all true then where's my digimon Palmon?" she asked. "In the digital world of course." Izzy replied simply.

Mimi thought it over for a minute. "Izzy will you take me to the digital world?" Izzy looked at her for a long time. "Is the really what you want Mimi?" she nodded and he sighed. He told her of all the dangers there but she still wanted to go. "Ok." He said. He knew he could protect her if it came to that. He took her to the schools computer lab and called Yolie. "Sure Izzy I'll be right there." Once Yolie arrived the three were ready to head into the digital world.

"Digi port open." The next thing Mimi new she was in a forest area. She looked around her. It looked like any other forest. "MIMI!" "IZZY" "YOLIE" Mimi turned to see a leafy root like creature run over to her and hug her. "AHH" "Mimi what's wrong?" the creature asked. "Ohh you must be Palmon it's nice to meet you." "Meet Mimi? Mimi what's wrong with you." Izzy came over with tentamon. "Mimi has lost her memory Palmon." Palmon started to cry loud.

"Oh good gravy now what are we going to do Izzy?" Tentamon asked. Mimi bent down and hugged the creature. "Oh there there please don't cry."

"AHHH" They all turned around to see a stampede of Chuumon running. Behind them came a digimon.

"His names Spinomon and he's a mega digimon. His attacks are Sonic Slash Rain and Blue Prominence. He's too strong for us we have to run."

"Izzy im scared what's going on." Izzy turned to see the girl he loved as pale as ever. He grabbed her hand and shouted, "Yolie come on we have to get out of here." Hawkmon looked at her "I'll hold him off you run."

Hawkmon armor digivolve to Halsemon

"Hawkmon be careful." Yolie shouted. "This way" Izzy screamed. "Tempest wing!" "Sonic slash rain" Hawkmon went flying back and Yolie stopped running to catch him. "Shit." Izzy said. He looked at Mimi knowing she was in danger and it was all his fault for bringing her here. 'Think Izzy think.' He looked up and saw a cliff. 'If Tentamon can hit the rocks up there they will come sliding down and that will buy us some time to get out of here.' "Tentamon digivolve and aim for the rocks." He pointed and Tentamon understood.

Tentamon digivolve to Kabuterimon "Electo shocker." The rocks came sliding down. Kabuterimon flew over and Yolie, Hawkmon, Mimi, Palmon, and Izzy jumped on his back. Izzy looked back as the rocks tumbled in front of Spinomon. He couldn't fly so this would hold him off until they could get back to the real world.

"Kabuterimon I think I see a tv down there." "Right" They flew down and entered through the tv back to the real world. Taking their digimon with them. "Thanks Tentomon" Izzy said smiling at his friend now back in the computer lab. Mimi sat on the ground with holding her legs.

Izzy got up and picked her up in his arms. "Yolie you should get home. I'm going to take Mimi back to Sora's.." Yolie nodded and took off. "Mimi are you ok." "Izzy that was awful how did I ever survive that place when I was younger." Izzy looked down. "We had all of our friends Mimi. We had each other." He took Mimi back to Sora's.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" Sora screamed at him after he told her the story. "Mimi doesn't remember the digital world and was sure in no position to experience it while she's trying to get her memory back!" Izzy sighed. "I know Sora I made a mistake." "Izzy I don't know what your thinking lately. Look at you none of this would have happened if you had trusted Mimi and never dumped her." Sora immediately regretted what she said. Izzy looked up and his face expression was like he had been stabbed in the heart. Tai and Mimi who had been sitting on the couch watched Izzy waiting for him to shout something back but he didn't. "Your right" he whispered his voice cracking.

Sora looked taken aback. Tai was writing down pointers on the way Izzy got Sora to shut up during a fight. Mimi just stared at Izzy seeing the pain in his face and feeling so sad for him. "I shouldn't have ever broken up with Mimi. I love her. I knew she was too good for me and I got scared that she had realized that too.." "Izzy…" Sora started. "but I wanted to make sure she couldn't hurt me so I broke up with her first to avoid the pain she was going to cause, but I was wrong very wrong and I blew the relationship with the only girl I ever truly loved." Izzy got up and headed for the door. Everyone sat there in silence as they watched him leave.

Tai left about an hour later. Mimi and Sora sat there watching TV afterwards. Sora had been quiet for most of the night. She was so ashamed of herself for snapping like that at Izzy. She was just worried about Mimi. The phone rang and Sora got up to get it.

"Hello"

"WHAT! When did this happen?! Oh my gosh will be right there!"

Mimi looked up at Sora who's face went white. "Sora what's wrong." She got up and walked over to Sora. "Mimi…on his way home he got ran into some muggers. They wanted his wallet but he had no money….so they shot him." "Who?! Who did they shoot Mimi shrieked." "Izzy." Mimi collapsed to the ground smashing her head on the table as she went. "MIMI!"

___________

A/n- Ok so that was this chapter. Hope it wasn't too bad. Whatever I tried. So anyway I'd like reviews if that's ok. Please.


	5. Don't Go

*Disclaimer – I don't not own digimon.

Don't go

"MIMI! MIMI" Sora shrieked. Mimi moved a bit and then her eyes slowly opened. "Sora are you ok?" Mimi asked concerned seeing the pale look on Sora's face. "I'm fine but are YOU ok. You hit your head pretty hard there." Mimi looked around. "Sora how did I get back to your house? Last time I checked I was driving in my car." She looked out side. "It was pouring out as well." Sora looked at her and then a thought snapped in her head. "Mimi do you remember me?"

Mimi looked up at Sora like the girl had twenty heads. "I obviously remember you Sora, I just don't remember how I got _here_." "Mimi…" Sora started but she thought about everything she had to tell her. "Maybe you should sit down." Mimi did so and looked up at her friend. "Mimi listen that night in the car you were in a horrible accident. You slammed into a tree and injured your head. You lost your memory. All of it. You didn't remember anything that had happened to you or any of your friends." Mimi started shaking. "How long has this been going on!" she shrieked at Sora. "Not too long don't worry." Sora tried to comfort her.

Mimi looked around the room. Nothing had changed so she knew she couldn't have been out that long. She thought about that ride home and then she thought about Izzy. "Sora how did Izzy react to all of this." Sora's head shot up. Oh my gosh Izzy she thought to herself. With Mimi's memory returning she had blocked out Izzy getting shot. "He was upset um Mimi something happened tonight and we have to get to the hospital." Mimi's heart started racing. She could feel the twinge of pain inside her tell her something had happened to Izzy. "What's going on Sora."

Sora looked at her with sad eyes. "Long story short there was a mugging and he was shot." Mimi looked like she was going to faint again but instead she burst out crying. "IZZY!" she cried and cried. Sora helped her friend up off the couch and helped her walk to the car. "Come on Mimi we have to get to the hospital." Mimi nodded still in hysterics.

The drive seemed to take forever. Sora was going faster than the speed limit as well. She glanced over at Mimi a couple times but the girls crying was not slowing down. They finally arrived at the hospital and Mimi sped out of the car before Sora was even fully parked. She ran after her friend into the hospital. Mimi ran through the doctors until she found her friends.

Tai looked over. "Sora where have you guys been?!" Sora was panting. Mimi was a lot faster than she looked. "Long story." "Where's Izzy" Mimi demanded at him. Tai looked taken aback by her and then something clicked in his head "Mimi???!" "What" she snapped at him. "She hit her head again." Sora quickly explained. "She remembers her life just not the memory lose part." Tai grinned "that's great." Mimi wasn't paying too much attention to them instead she grabbed the closet doctor. "Excuse me I need to see Koushiro Izumi now!" The doctor looked at her clearly annoyed. "Are you family?" "I'm close enough." She snapped back at him. He looked tired. "I'm sorry miss but only blood relatives may see him he just got out of surgery." "Look." Mimi said getting aggravated. "Let me see him now or you will regret ever being placed in this hospital!"

Tai put his hand over Mimi's mouth to prevent her from speaking any more. "She's just upset she doesn't mean it" Tai tried to explain as the doctor called for security. Mimi started to cry, no holler. "Please if you have a nice bone in your body you will let me see him. I need to see him." She fell to the ground balling her eyes out. Mrs. Izumi walked around the corner after hearing a large commotion. "Mimi" she said and walked over to the young girl. Mrs. Izumi looked up at the doctor. "She is close enough to family as it comes and she's coming in." The doctor gave in looking more annoyed than ever and walked away.

Mrs. Izumi took Mimi and led her to Izzy's room. Mimi walked in to find him laying in bed not stirring an inch. She took a chair and sat down next to him. Carefully taken his hand into hers and watching him intensely. "How is he?" She asked Mrs. Izumi in barely a whisper. "The doctors said he's stable but he's going to be in here awhile. I'll give you some time alone with him. He should be waking up soon anyway. I'll be down in the cafeteria getting something to eat if you need me. Ok?" Mimi nodded and Mrs. Izumi left the room. Now that she was gone Mimi let more tears stroll down her face. "Izzy please don't leave me" she whispered. "I need you. I love you." She put her head down on the pillow next to his snuggling her head into his neck. She hadn't been anywhere near him in what she remembered to be a long time. He had stayed away from her after the rumors about her and Matt had started.

She closed her eyes and let herself stay comfortable. "They weren't true Izzy I always loved you." She whispered to him. She rested comfortably not caring about anything else in the world but him. She soon fell asleep with her arm resting on his arm and her head on his shoulder.

Izzy opened his eyes slowly and looked around the room and then at the girl next to him. He smiled to himself when he saw her holding his arm and snuggled up to him. He remember the muggers and the sound of the gun. He looked down at his left side of the stomach where they had shot him. There was still a throbbing pain coming from it but he felt better knowing that Mimi was with him.

Mimi's eyes started to open as well. She looked up at the boy laying next to her. "Izzy" she whispered holding him closer to her. Izzy looked at her and smiled. "I guess you forgive me huh." Mimi looked up at him confused. "Forgive you for what." "Telling the others about the things you were starting to remember." Izzy said looking at her serious. Mimi giggled. "Oh all that junk. Well Izzy I remember you so you have to deal with regular old me." She said resting her head back down on his shoulder. Izzy looked confused and Tai and Sora walked through the door.

He looked at them. Sora smiled. "Mimi has her memory back." Izzy's face lit up. "But how?" "She smashed her head on a table" Tai responded. Izzy looked at Mimi. "You remember me?" "Yup never knew I forgot ya." Izzy smiled and rested his head on top of hers. "Maybe we should give them more time alone." Sora said to Tai. Tai whined something about not wanting to miss this but Sora dragged him out the door.

"Izzy…" Mimi started but Izzy stopped her. "I know you didn't cheat on me Mimi." Izzy said. "Then why'd you break up with me." "Because at the time I was scared you did. You're my everything and I thought you had realized your too good for me. I thought you were going to leave me anyway." Mimi sighed. "Izzy I love you I will never leave you please believe that. You are the only person I want to be with and that I'm meant to be with." Izzy smiled at her. "I love you too Mimi." Mimi looked into his eyes. "Don't you ever scare me like that again ok?" "Ok" She kissed him and went back to her seat. "You need more rest." Izzy smiled at her. "Only if you promise me you'll be there when I wake up." "Promise." He fell asleep and Mimi laid back in the chair. She knew that life was going to get better.

The End.

__________________

A/N- ya so it wasn't a long story but it was never meant to be in the first place. Since this was one of my first stories it was phenomenal but I hope to get better. So review please.


End file.
